


Life Unexpected

by cpaige94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also Im new at this, Life Unexpected AU, Slow Burn Guys, This is an AU, Un-Bettated, daddy blake, its been a couple of year, its going to take awhile, like hellla slow, slooow burn, well not new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpaige94/pseuds/cpaige94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Foster homes suck. Sometimes they suck so bad that you track down your parents to see if they will completely sign away their parental rights so you can be emancipated. But when do things ever go as plan.</p><p>OR</p><p>When Clarke and Bellamy get pregnant in high-school but Clarke gives it up for adoption. And nobody told Bellamy. <br/>OR<br/>The Life Unexpected AU nobody asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** 10/15/14- 7:45am **

_V1: This is Ark Station, the only radio station you need to listen to. Now I am Finn of the Finn and Clarke Morning show. Where we talk about how dreadfully singly my cohost is and how she downs her self in drinking_

_V2: Excuse me? A glass of wine with dinner is hardly drinking. And for your information I have a date tonight._

_V1: Oh you do? Is he blind?_

The girl listening to headphones giggles and smiles.

Reaching up and adjusting her purple beanie, continue to look out the window of the bus.

_V2: Ha no, I know it is a shock but people do find me attractive. Some would even consider me hot._

_V1: Maybe after a few drinks. Hell after four I am sure I would find you to be the beautiful girl in the room_

** 10/15/14 – 8:07am  **

“Where’s my other shoe…..”

Not the weirdest thing for Bellamy Blake to wake up to on a Sunday, Morning.  Rolling over in bed, Bellamy pulled the pillow over his head. 

“You know, most people use Sundays to sleep in and have lazy morning sex, not look for a running shoe.”

“Well, Bell, most people are not training for a marathon. “ The red haired girl replied, smirking at him. “You know, you could come with me. Early bird gets the worm right?”

“Mel, See I would love to but I have this thing about getting out of bed before noon. Plus I don’t have to work till 4’ocklock.” Bellamy replied, sitting up on his elbows.

“You know, I think you are the laziest I have ever met” Mell, smirked to him, slipping on the shoe she finally found.

“Its not being lazy, is a perk of the job and owning my own business. Get to choose my hours”

“I don’t think that’s what your dad meant when he gave you  the building. For you to open a bar and sleep all day”

“Mhmmm I really don’t care what he meant. My job, awesome.” Bellamy Smirked. “You know what else is awesome? If my sexy girl got back in bed.”

“Hmm I would love to but I have to get running. This ass doesn’t keep itself in shape. See you in a few hours? Maybe you can help me practice my…endurance?” Mel smiled sweaty at him before pecking him on the lips.

** 10/15/14- 8:15am **

_V1: So you are telling me that you don’t want kids?_

_V2: Kids are snotty, hard, make day drinking impossible. Plus there’s PTA and soccer games. I cannot pull of the mom haircut. Even I cannot make that look good_

_V1: Carke, you can’t make your current haircut look good._

_V2: Why thanks Finn, you make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. What about you? Let me guess, you want 6 kids that all are in matching clothes? Play sports? Oh don’t tell me, you already have a minivan?_

_V1: I won’t lie. I want kids. Maybe not 6 but yeah, someone I can teach to hit on girls, or boys. You know I don’t judge._

_V2: Ahh so you wanna make a minifinn?_

_V1:Maybe. I mean have you me? I am kinda awesome._

The girl on the bus smiled softly, watching a mom play with her baby. Reaching up she pulled the string singling the bus driver that she wants to get off.

** 10/15/14 8-30 **

“You know mornings are practically useless” Bellamy, walked shirtless out of his room into the main living space of the three bedroom loft above the bar.

“You are only mad because your hot runner girlfriend wouldn’t get back in bed” Miller, one of Bellamy roommate, sassed.

“Hmm you are just jealous that I am getting laid on a the daily.” Bellamy replied, pouring himself a strong cup of coffee.

“Or he’s jealous that your girlfriend can get you out of bed before noon, since hes been trying to do that since freshmen year of college.” Murphy, Bellamy other roommate said from his place on the couch. Bellamy smirks at him in agreement;

**BUZZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

“Murphy, go get that, it’s probably the beer dude.”

“Why do I have to get it?”  Murphy sassed from his spot on the couch.

“Fine, I have to do everything myself.” Bellamy didn’t even bother putting on a shirt, when he headed down stairs.

“Hold up, Ill help” Murphy yelled, jumping up from the couch, following Bellamy down to the bar, with Miller right behind him.

“Murphy this place is a mess. What do I even pay you for?” Bellamy motioned to the bar that was littered with glasses and dirty plates.

**BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZ**

“Calm your balls. I’m coming” Bellamy finally reached the front door. Opening the front door expecting to see a middle aged man with a lumberjack beard. What he got was a teen-aged girl in a purple beanie.

**10/15/14- 8:40**

Walking away from the bus stop the dark haired girl ended up in front of a rustic bar. Double checking the address in her not book, she let out a sigh. Hitting the buzzer a few times she waited for someone to come to the door. Impatiently.

After a few minutes she could hear voices inside but no one came to the door. She hit the buzzer again.

“Calm your balls. I’m coming” a male voice from inside shouted, right before the door opened. A 6 foot something shirtless man was standing in front of her. Shaggy hair, mostly unshaven face.

“Well you aren’t the beer guy” Shaggy haired guy leaned against the door handle, “What can I do for you girl-scout?”

“Umm, I’m looking for someone, the address says they live here.” The Dark haired girl said sassly.

“Who, I live here.” Shaggy haired  asked.

“You live in a bar?”

“I live above my bar, not the point. Who you are looking for?” Bellamy asked irked.

“Umm Bellamy Blake?” The dark haired girl replied.

“I’m Bellamy Blake , who are you? Wanna sell me some girl scout cookies or something?”

“Your Bellamy Blake?” The dark haired girl scoffed.

“Whose at the door Bell?” Another voice yelled from inside the building.

“A girl scout!” Bellamy yelled back

“Oh get me some Thin Mints! Those are my favorite.”

“So, what do you need?”

“Oh, I need you to sign this!” She replied, pulling a piece of paper out of her bag.

“Whats it for?”

“Oh it’s a thing, to uh sign over your rights” She answered, shiftily.

“sign over my rights? To what?”

“To me. I’m Octavia,” She paused, noticing his blank look, she continued. “Your daughter?”

“My what?” Bellamy balked.

 

 

 


	2. So, your my what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying Lions, Awkward Phone Calls, And Marriage Proposals. What could possible go wrong.

** 10-15-14 9:30 **

“As much as I love talking with my co-host ego, I have a date to get ready for and you all have a long day of drinking to get ready for”  Clarke Griffin Said into the microphone before her.

“Not everyone is you, Clarke. Some people wait to start drinking till at least noon.” Finn Collins smirked at her from across the table, talking into his own microphone. “But this is the end of our show, we will be back tomorrow to talk about whether or not the new band ‘The Mountain Men’ really hold up to the old Classis, the ‘Grounders’. By that, we mean which is better to bang to! This is Clarke and Finn signing off for the day, on the Ark Station and may we meet again.”

Clarke and Finn looked to the booth in the back of the room to wait for the sign from their producers that they were clear.

“You guys are good to go, Awesome show today.” Raven Reyes said from her spot in the sound booth. “See you guys bright and early tomorrow morning. Make sure you are rested and ready to talk all about high school.”

“You mean my glory days? Can’t wait” Clarke replied sarcastically.

“Your glory days? Yeah right.” Finn smiled at her, “so I think I’m going to head on a quick job in Mount Weather Park but I will see you at home to help with the goodwill stuff?”

“Sure, want me to cook or do you want to get take out?” Clarke asked while gathering her stuff around her. Standing she headed to the door, Finn close behind her.

“I think its safer for both of us if we get take out babe.” Finn Smirked at her, leaning over to give her a quick peck before heading down the hall.

“Well aren’t you two lovely dovey today.” Raven said walking out of the sound booth to meet the Radio host before heading down towards Ravens office with Clarke in tow.

“I think he’s going to ask me to move in with him,” Pause, “he’s been kind of weird all week, and he’s offering to do manual labor.”

“That’s a big step, how do you feel about that?”

“Its been a year, seems like the next logical step right?” Clarke asked when they got to Ravens office.

** 10-15-14 10am **

 “Okay.  One more time for the cheap seats. You and someone had a kid. You gave that kid up. That kid is me. Now I am applying for emancipation.” Octavia said for the 10th time.

“From the people who adopted you?” Bellamy asked Confused.

“No from foster care, dude pay attention.” Murphy replied. Octavia grunted in agreement, while Miller just stared blankly at Bellamy.

“So I was putting together the paper work to apply for emancipation and no one ever officially signed a release of rights. So when I saw your name and address, I decided instead of waiting forever for my case worker to get it all signed I would come ask you myself.” Octavia said, heading the paper over to Bellamy.

Bellamy reading it over looked up at Octave, still a little confused.

“Gah, ok so basically in till you sign that paper you are still legally my dad.” Octavia sighed just as there was a door opening from behind her. Bellamy, tensed standing up to stand in front of her just as Mel ran up the stairs.

“Hey, Bell! Holy shit I got to pee so bad” Mel ran right past them to go to the bathroom, not noticing Octavia who was behind Bellamy. “Also we are going to dinner at my parents tonight, hope you didn’t forget. We need to figure out what dessert we are going to bring, I was thinking Chocolate Cake? What do you think? Tell me in a sec” She shut the bathroom door.

“Mommy?” Octavia sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

“Ok you  need to leave  right now…” Bellamy started to push her out of the room by grabbing her harm.

Octavia yanked her arm away, “Look Bellamy, Bell. Whatever you go by, I don’t want to be here as much as you don’t want me here but I need you to sign this paper. Because if I don’t get both signatures by the day after tomorrow, I will be stuck in foster care for another two years with the government check seeking moms who drink to much and the dad who hit on you, which honestly? Blows! So can you sign the paper?”

Bellamy nodded, and went to find a pen only to have Miller hold one out to him. Looking for a place to sign, Octavia rolled her eyes and turned around to point to her back.

While he was signing, Octavia added, “Riffle threw the memory banks of any teenage girls you might of impregnated in high school. That would be a big help. Thanks.”

“Uh  ok,” pausing he looked at Miller and Murphy before leaning towards the teenage girl. “Clarke. Clarke Griffin, that’s your mom. Ok? Are you good? Are we good?”

“Wait, Clarke Griffin, that’s my mom?” Octivia balked.

“Wait Clarke Griffin from high school, Clarke Griffin” Miller asked, standing up taking a step towards Bellamy. 

“The one on the radio, the one from Ark Station” Octavia added.

“Whose Clarke Griffin?” Murphy asked.

“Yes” Bellamy said.   
“Wait, Clarke Griffin, Class of 1994? Clarke Griffin was pregnant in High School” Miller kept grasping at straws, this was big news.

“Yes.” Bellamy said at Miller, a little more annoyed.

“Clarke Griffin would have never have slept with you, she was the valedictorian; she had a perfect 4.0” Miller continued, ignoring Bellamy.

“You know a lot about this girl” Murphy added into the conversation, not wanting to be forgotten.

“She hated you! Did you drug her?!”

“No I didn’t drug her, who drugs people!”

“She wasn’t even your type, she  my type if anything”

“Oh she was your type Miller? You barely talked in high school, especially to her!” Bellamy replied fed up, not noticing that Mel was finally out of the bathroom.

“Who is Clarke Griffin?” Mell asked from behind the group. 

“Hey..” Bellamy said, while moving to stand in front of Octavia.

“Why are you hiding a teenage girl?”

** 10-15-14 10:45am **

“You are not giving away your year book, this thing is gold!” Finn said from his spot sitting on the floor.

“I think that my pillows have kids at night but I think I got everything now” Clarke said, instead of answering Finns question.

“OH I got one, Sex, Marry, Kill circa 1994 the Captain of the Chess team, Sex ed Teacher Marcus Kane or this guy you have completely destroyed the face of, a Bellamy Blake?”

“Oh Finn, no, seriously no” reaching for the yearbook, but Finn be slightly taller than her, putting it above her head.  Chasing each other around the living room for a minute till Clarke gave up

“Ok go,” Looking over Finns shoulder at the year book.

“God, is that a mullet?” Finn Gapped at Clarkes senior year picture.

“No, it was supposed to be a feather cut. She just gave up before she could finish.” Clarke pouted. Taking the year book from Finn she threw it in the box.

“Ok, so my hair was bad, so whatever!” Clarke went to organize some boxes behind her muttering about how her hair wasn’t that bad. When she turned back around Finn is on one knee with a ring out. 

“Clarke”

“Finn, come on, what are you doing” Clarke asked shocked.

“Will you marry me” Finn replied hopefully. `

“Finn!” Clarke hit his arm in response

“OWE, what is wrong with you!”

“What is Wrong with you?! You don’t just do that, you don’t just sneak up on someone and ask them to marry you! Especially while they are holding an old pair of shoes!”

“Well I tried to do it last night, with wine and a candle light dinner. You hit me with a remote, remember this?” Finn stood up putting his hands on his hips, “Well this is going well.”

** 10-15-14 10:45 am  **

“Mell this is um,” Bellamy started “this is my uh,….” He turned to Octavia blankly.

“Octavia” Octavia supplied.

“Right , this Octavia, my uh….”

“Like a Band-Aid ..rip it off” Octavia encouraged. Bellamy looked at her desperately, Octavia rolled her eyes. “Go” Motioning towards Mell.

“Right,” Bellamy took a step toward Mell, who was giving him the biggest confused stare, “ So it was High School, 15 years ago, I didn’t even know she had the kid. I always assumed that, this girl, Clarke uh…Took care of it” Bellamy tried to whisper.

“Took care of it?” Octavia asked, stepping up next him.

“Ok that was a horrible way to say that, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah….”

“This is your…”Mell trailed off, pointing at Octavia.

“Yeah this is my… my daughter.” Looking at Mell for any type of reaction.

“Look you two are clearly having a moment, so if you could just give me Clarkes number I will  be on my way and out of your obviously thinning hair.”

“Umm wow, my hair is not thinning” Bellamy pointed to his hair, then looked to his friends “is it?”

“Just a little” Murphy said, holding up to figures together.

Mell giving them a blank stare, “Bell Focus!”

“What, what! Mell, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to call Clarke out of the blue, say I’m with the daughter I never new she had?”

“Sure, that could be a start” Mell replied. Everyone else nodding along.

** 10-15-14 10:52am **

“Clarke we have been dating for over a year”

“We haven’t even lived together Finn, there’s a lot about me you don’t know me, not really!”

“Oh yeah, name something that I don’t know”

“I have mouth guard that I used when you aren’t here; I even sleep in footy pajamas because my socks can never stay on! Did you know that?” Clarke asked desperately.

“Yeah I did, I also know you hate feet. You think they are creepy. And the word Monkey. You don’t like it. You never get your hopes up, so you can never be let down.  I get it. And I love you.”

Clarke smiled shy at him.

“I love that fact that you hate shopping for food and can’t cook worth a damn. I love that you still eat sugar cereal from  breakfast and that  you are addicted to coffee. The only think I don’t know is what happened to you that made you this screwed up!” Finn Yelled, then holding up his hand in a slowdown motion. “This is not the speech that I had prepared.” 

“That is the nicest thing that anyone has ever yelled at me before” Clarke put down the shoes and smiled. “Alright, do it again.”

“I’m not doing it” Finn huffed and pouted.

“But Finn you said you wanted to propose, so do it, I wasn’t ready. So try it again, Pleaseeeee” Clarke Said.

“Ok but this is the last time, you hear me. The last time!” Finn said, smiling. “Clarke will you marry me?”   
“Yes.” Clarke smiled.

“Just give me the finger.” Clarke held out her hand to Finn so he could place on the ring. She reached up to kiss him, which he leaned down too.   
Rinnnngg Rinnng

‘ Hi this is Clarke, leave a message Thanks!’ 

Voice from the telephone interrupted their make out session.

“Hey Uh, Clarke. This is Bellamy, Bellamy Blake from..-“ Clarke ripped away from Finn, running over to the phone.

“Hello!” Clarke said into the phone, shocked.

“Hey, Clarke, its Bellamy Blake, we uh, did it that one time. I-“ Clarke cut off Bellamy when she hung up on him.

“Who was that?” Finn asked from the opposite side of the phone.

“Wrong number.” Clarke put down the phone, and walked back towards Finn.

** 10-15-14 11am.  **

“Hello, She hung up on me.” Bellamy said, looking to the group next to him.

“You think?”

** 10-15-14 6;30 Pm **

“She’s obviously not going to call you back.  You are just going to give up?” Octavia asked, passing in front of the tv.

“I’m not giving up, I am just, relaxing. I think better when I’m relaxed” Bellamy graved the pipe from Murphy.

“Tell that to the brain cells you are killing” Octavia, reached over and grabbed the pipe from him.

“What are you doing?” Bellamy stood up to grab it from her.

“I’m just relaxing, I think better that way.” She mimicked him.

“Well Relax a different way, like normal kids do with bad tv,  post inappropriate pictures on Myspace. Go watch YouTube.” Bellamy grabbed the pipe from here.

“I don’t want to watch YouTube, I hate YouTube! This is exactly why I want to get emancipated. So I don’t have to wait for ‘Grown Ups’ to do everything for me” Octavia ranted. Silence.

“Wait have you seen the one with the Lion named Christian?” Murphy asked, leaning forward from his space on the couch. Bellamy and Miller both rolled their eyes.

“Two Australians bought this lion cub from a pest store, and when it got to big they returned it to Africa. They went back a year later and it recognized them.”

 “Dude what is wrong with you?” Bellamy asked.

10-15-14 6:45

Bellamy and Octavia are both crying in front of the computer screen as Christian the lion plays in the background.

“How does he recognize them after all this time?” Octavia gasped out.

“I don’t know but its beautiful.” Bellamy replied, wiping his eyes from where he wasn’t crying. Because Men don’t cry. “Its  ridiculous. Oh ok lets watch dramatic look again”

“Oh wait, have you seen panda sneeze? So adorable.”

“I thought you hated YouTube.” Bellamy asked Octavia as she typed in Panda Sneeze.

“Maybe hate is a strong word.” Bellamy looked at her silently. Octavia turned to him.

“What?” She asked.

“Well, do you think we look a like? I can see the resemblance in the eyes, the mouth.” Octavia smiled but nodded no. “Yeah me neither” Bellamy laughed.

“If these Australians can find their lion, we can find our Clarke.” Bellamy and Octavia smiled at each other.

** 10-16-14 7:53am **

“It is 7:53 in the morning and we are talking about High School nicknames people.” Finn said into his microphone, while smiling at Clarke.

“Ah Ok we have got Octavia on the line, Octavia you there? What was your high school nickname?” Clarke spoke into her microphone while playing with the controls in front of her.

** 10-16-14 7:54am **

Octavia looked around panicked, not expecting to be on the radio so quickly. She turned to Bellamy who was sitting in his truck in the Ark Station Radio Parking lot.

“Octavia you there?”

Octavia rushed to hand the phone over to Bellamy, who cleared his throat and stood up.   
“Clarke?”

**10-16-** 14 **7:55am**

“Clarke, Huh. So you have made some changes since high school.” Clarke laughed to herself. **  
**“Its Bellamy from High School” the voice from the phone said, “I actually really need to talk to you.”

“High School?” Finn stood up from his seat, “ Wait a minute you went to high school with Clarke? What was she like? You have to tell us Everything. Was she the book worm, did she have a face full of braces? Was she smoking a joint behind the dumpster?”

“Finn lets not talk about this” Clarke rushed, trying to get Raven to turn off the phone call. ”Everybody knows I hated High School.”

“What are you talking about, who hates High School Clarke. Did you have a pizza face? Did you have braces?” Finn Paused, Then jokingly added. “did you get knocked up at prom?”

Clarke didn’t say anything for a second.

“Did you get knocked up at prom.” Finn asked again, shock all over his face.

“It was technically the Spring Fling.” Bellamy said from the phone.

“BELLAMY.” Clarke Said angrily.

“Clarke I really need to talk to you, outside in the parking lot.”

** 10-16-14 7:59am **

Bellamy and Octavia were standing by the car when Clarke rushed into the parking lot.

“What is the matter with you?” Clarke yelled at Bellamy.

“Will you calm down Princess.” Bellamy said, raising his hands in surrender.

“Calm down? Is that how you get someone to calm down. By calling them and embarrassing them in public.”

“I called you last night and you hung up on me.”

“Dear god, you haven’t changed a bit.” Clarke Paused. “Except your hair line.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that.” Bellamy Mumbled.

“What, what is it? What is so important?”

Bellamy stepped aside, to show Octavia who had been blocked from view.

“Meet Octavia. Our daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...Chapter two. So far I think I am going to make this a full story.


	3. Emancipation? From who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, its short. Especially after More than a Year without updating...and again...written at 3 am without someone looking at it. :) BUT its something... my goal is to finish at least to the 3rd episode by 2016... and Ill be home for a few weeks so it will probably happen.

Clarke looked at the young girl standing in front of her, a shocked look. Long brown hair, a beautiful face smiling at her awkwardly, Bellamy’s awkward smile. Clarke's head moved to look at Bellamy's face, then back to the girl.   
The Girl, Octavia stepped forward and gave an wave.  
“Hi” with a wave, breaking the silence. Breaking Clarke from her Shock. 

“Hi” Clarke replied, stepping towards Octavia, “How are you here? How did you find me? I mean, i'm glad you did. I'm just”pause “ you are so big, well of course you are. Just the last time I saw you, you were still so tiny not that you are big now. You aren’t big, I mean you are big but you aren't... you propositional .” she rambled, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Are you ok, How are you?”

“I'm good, I’m proportional” Octavia replied with a small smile and laugh. 

“She has something for you to sign.” Bellamy cut them off, from his spot behind Octavia, leaning against the car. 

“Oh right,” Octavia reached into her shoulder bag pulling out her emancipation form, “ I need you to sign this so I can get emancipated.” Holding out the form to Clarke with a pen. 

“Oh you, from who? Your parents?” Clarke asked reaching to for the form in shock.

“No from foster care, she was never adopted.” Bellamy cut in before Octavia could reply. Clarke turned away from Bellamy to look back at Octavia questionably. 

“It's a pretty boring story, not worth the energy really. But if you could sign this, it would be a big help.” Holding at the from again to Clarke. 

Clarke looked down at the form for a second, glancing at Bellamy ,only taking the pen a second later to sign it.   
“Thank you” Octavia took the pen back and placed the the now signed paper in her bag.   
“Is that it? Do you uh need anything else?” Clarke stuttered out.   
“Just need to take this to social services, then I think I’m all good.”  
“Oh! I can take you,” Clarke added quickly, “I can take you to social uh services” pointing at herself awkwardly.   
“Don’t you have a radio show to do?” Bellamy snarked, leaning over to open the passenger door of his Jeep cherokee, “I can take you O.”   
“Um, Yes but..” Clarke blanked for a second before continuing, “Finn! He’s up there, he can do it! I can take you.”   
“I can too.” Bellamy added again.  
Octavia looked from Bellamy to Clarke and back again, pausing for a second. Her eyes focusing on Clarke.  
“Are you sure you can?” Clarke nodded quickly looking hopeful. Octavia turned to Bellamy, “you wouldn’’t mind right?”  
Pausing for a second, Bellamy looked from Octavia to Clarke before his gaze rested on Octavia.  
“No, of course not. I’ve got things I can do. “ He smiled playfully at her. Octavia smiled back and nodded before glancing at Clarke.   
“Ok, well Thank you for Everything”  
“Of Course, and you know, we never got around to watching Drunk puppy and Panda sneezing.” She smiled at this, so he added, “you know where I live, if you wanted to come by and watch it..”  
“Yeah, OK”, Octavia nodded at him, “I'll do that.” Turning to leave with Clarke she walked a few steps before turning one last time and waving. Bellamy waved and smiled till she could no longer see him before he sighed and shut the door. 

“Are you sure it's okay for you to leave the show? I feel like that's a pretty big don’t in the adult world” Octavia asked, looking over at Clarke in the driver's seat of her four door Mini Cooper Countryman.   
“No, it's fine “ Clarke responded, eyes on the road, “Better this way really, Finn can’t ask for the ring back this way.” Clarke glanced at her passenger, “so this is good really.”  
“Wait, Finn is your mystery man?!” Octavia shouted in shock staring at Clarke, “You guys are getting married? No way! I love you guys!” Looking forward, Octavia start to settle back into her seaton only to push herself up pointing ahead of her. “Red Light!”   
Clarke still staring at Octavia was confused.  
“Red Light!!!”   
Clarke facing the front just in time to miss the semi crossing the intersection in front of her.   
Sighing in Relief, Octavia leaned back against her seat, eyes still wide.  
“Soo, you listen to the show?” Clarke asked to break the silence from her almost killing them.   
“Yeah, every Morning.” O, smiled at her, “Well except when I lived in Salem, we didn’t get the station there. It was pretty much the reason I asked for a new placement.” She paused. “Well that and my foster parents were dealing drugs.” She shrugged like it was no big deal but caught Clarke's Shocked look. “prescription. Other than that they were ok.” She added like it made the whole thing better.   
“Sorry, I'm still a little confused. The Social worker said she would have no problem placing you, that there were waiting list.”   
“Well, there are... “O paused, struggling to find the words. “ Look, I don’t know if you knew this but I was born with a whole in my heart.” Judging from the shocked look on Clark's face, she didn't. “I had to have a bunch of surgeries, pretty much lived in the hospital till I was 3. Im fine but a broken kid who wasn’t a baby anymore? Most people don’t want that. Most People want a baby.” Octavia acted like it was no big deal, but Clarke's face was breaking.   
“Well not most people obviously.” O bit her li[p.  
“Yeah, Obviously.” Clarke echoed, her voice trailing off. The rest of the Car ride was in silence.   
Clarke pulled up to the curve across the street from social services, putting the car in park but Octavia was out the door the moment it stopped. She walked around to cross the street.   
“Wait!” Clarke jumped out the car, standing in front of her. “It wasn’t that, I didn’t want a baby,” She paused, O looked away. “I was your age, I.”  
“Look, I should go turn this in before school.” O cut her off before she could continue, started to walk across the street.   
“Right, but don't you think you should wait, see if someone wants to adopt you or..”Clarke followed after her.  
“If no one wanted a 3 year old, who do you think wants a teenager.”  
“No you're right, I don't know what i'm talking about but..”  
“No you don’t.”  
“I know... “ they were almost to the door now, Clarke grabbed her arm, making Octavia turn to face her. “I just, when I was 16 I thought I knew everything, but I didn’t. Have you thought about where you are going to live, money for school, for food. Where you are even going to go to school?”  
“Look, I haven’t had a mom in 16 years, I don’t need one now. Thank you for the ride.” Octavia turned and walked into the door without turning back. Leaving Clarke outside the building alone.

Clarke got into the car, turned it on, looked at the building, put the car in drive and looked at the building again. She merged into traffic and watched the social service building fade away in the rear view mirror. She made it two blocks before she pulled into a parking garage and started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what you think? Sorry for any mistakes. Cranked this out at 2am because the idea is stuck in my head.


End file.
